


Not under very platonic circumstances

by pantarei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantarei/pseuds/pantarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver sees Barry and Felicity in his office and they don't seem to be  under a very platonic circumsantce</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not under very platonic circumstances

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first work here.  
> English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistake here let me know as soon as possible.  
> Hope you like it!

Not very platonic circumstance

 

The night was coming on Starling city, shops were closing and all the people were coming back to their home, all the people except Felicity Smoak  
The Queen Consolidated was empty and quiet, the only noise you can hear was Felicity typing on the keyboard of her laptop.  
She looked the right bottom of the screen - Ah God, it’s nine o’clock and at the least I have two more hours of work- she snorted loudly and she come back to what she was doing.  
Suddenly her Iphone started to ring; the incoming call was from Barry and she answered sliding her finger on the device:  
“Hi Felicity” she can heard the loud voice of him say  
“Hi Barry! Why are you calling me at this time?” she answered happy that he gave her this distraction  
“Well you know, it’s a few past nine of boring Friday night, so I was asking to myself if you wanted to have something to drink with me”  
Her and Barry started to date just a few days ago, Felicity liked him, he was nice, gentle and pretty but…but he wasn’t Oliver -Shut up stupid brain-  
“Felicity?” asked Barry after some second of her silence  
“I’d really like to, but for tonight I need to work, Ol…Mister Queen needs a relation about the meeting we had this morning” she said truly sorry  
“He doesn’t pay you enough”  
“What?”  
“Your boss, he doesn’t pay you enough” clarified Barry  
“Eh, if I had a dollar for every sleepless night I spent turning in the bed thinking about him…not in the sexual meaning, wait does it have a sexual meaning or it’s just me? That would be wired…” wonderful she was bubbling again.  
“Felicity breath”  
“Ok, I’ sorry but my tongue seems to be faster than may brain, which it’s something that most of the boys love..oh God…” she slipped her hand on her forehead when she realized what she’s just said.  
She heard a laughter  
“Felicity you know what I use to say? If Mohammed will not go to the mountain the mountain must come to Mohammed” he whispered conspiratorially  
“What do you have for me?”  
“Me, you and two bottles of Merlot?”  
“It could be done, but just for few minutes, than I must came back to work”  
“Relax, I’ll be there in ten minutes”

 

Oliver was going to freaking out: he looked for his phone in every place he could think of, but he still didn’t find it. Thea suggested to make someone call his number form another phone, but unfortunately that morning he had a meeting and he put his phone in silence mode on .  
Wait a minute…the meeting… a flash came to his mind: after the meeting he stayed in the meeting room with Isabel Rochev to discuss about some business and he left his phone in there after send a text to Diggle.  
He called a driver and they went to the Queen Consolidate. In a few minutes the reached their destination.  
“Wait here, I’ll be back soon”  
“Yes Mister Queen”

Oliver went straight to the meeting room and he find his phone on the gray table, he took it and he was ready to come back home when he saw a light coming from the ajar door of Felicity’s office  
“Is she still in there?”  
Oliver walked to the door and opened it. He just wanted to say her to go home, but when the door was open he couldn’t say a word because of the scene that was going on in front his eyes:  
Felicity set on her desk legs slightly open and the skirt pulled up to the tights.  
The top of her body was covered by a little pink laced bra that he wouldn’t never forget.  
The thing that disturbed him the most was a shirtless Barry who stood between Felicity legs while he kissed and touched her everywhere  
The seems to didn’t notice him, so he coughed, or maybe it was a growl..  
When Barry eyes meet his he stepped away from Felicity who turned her head to see what was going on  
Barry and Oliver watched each other with an icy glance  
Barry broke the silence:  
“Mister Queen we..”  
“Oliver, do you join us?” Felicity’s voice droned his.  
Oliver looked at her: her hair were a mess, the lips were swollen and her checks are bright red. His glance moved to the bottle of wine beside her and he put two plus two together; she was drunk  
Then he spoke to Barry: “Get out of here, now”  
Barry and gulped and he started to move across the room to reach the door.  
Oliver was near Felicity now and he put her blouse on her shoulder trying to cover her as much as he can.  
Felicity tried to stand up but the wine didn’t help her balance so Oliver surrounded her hips with his arm; “Felicity hold on me tight”  
“That doesn’t seem a very platonic circumstance to me” she said look at him in his eyes; Oliver feel his check a little warm and he shift his gaze.  
They reached his limo and he ordered to his driver to take Felicity home, he would take a taxi.

 

At the sound of the alarm clock Felicity feel the impulse to throw it out of the window, but instead she got up and go straight to the bathroom, reminding to herself that she doesn’t have the age for this kid of things  
She opened the medicine cabinet and looked for an aspirin, trying to remember something of the previously night, but she the only things that came to her mind are Barry and a bottle of good wine, and she also had a unclear memory of Oliver, but it could have been a dream.  
After she took the aspirin she decided to take a shower:  
She took of her blouse.  
She took of her bra.  
She took of her skirt.  
She took of her underwa…oh God!

 

Oliver Queen came to the office earlier than usual; the previously night was awful, he hadn't sleep well and the memory of Felicity sitting on the desk didn’t help.  
At the least I’m not the only one who have the fantasy of the office’s desk- he taught  
His eyes moved unconsciously to Felicity’s desk and then he saw a pink spot under that, he came near the desk and bent on his knees to reach the pink spot.  
Just than he clearly could see what it was: a pair of laced underwear with the same color of Felicity’s bra.  
Definitively that wasn’t a very platonic circumstance.


End file.
